Species
This article is a list of species Jade can photograph in exchange for Units (The currency of the game) for the Science Center. These species mostly reside on Hillys, aside from one exception of the Whale-like species that lives in space near Selene, the planet's moon. There are a total of 56 species to photograph: 9 humanoid species; 43 animal species; and 4 DomZ species. Regular Hillys Creatures There are two types of species that exist within the specimens of Hillys. The distinction between them is that one represents the humanoids while the other represents the wild animals. Sapiens Species *Bird Humanoid (aquilus sapiens) *Bovine Humanoid (taurus sapiens) *Feline Humanoid (felis sapiens) *Goat Humanoid (capra sapiens) *Human (homo sapiens) *Pig Humanoid (sus sapiens) *Rhino Humanoid (rhinoceros sapiens) *Shark Humanoid (carcharodon sapiens) *Walrus Humanoid (walrus sapiens) Animal Species *Albino Rat (rattus albus) *Amoeba (amoeba saltans) *Aurora Whale (megaptera borealis) *Bubble Flea (timorea saponifera) *Cave Alicia (alicia splendens) *Cockroach (blabera gregaria) *Crochax (crochax velox) *Dipnoi (dipneustes trilineatus) *Dog (canis canis) *Earthworm (macropodia omnivora) *Eel (anguilla bifida) *Electric Jellyfish (cyanea urtica) *Field Armadillo (priodontes campestris) *Firefly (lampyris campestris) *Housefly (musca saprophagia) *Giant Caterpillar (papilio pilosus) *Giant Rat (rattus gigantus) *Giant Snail (helix rupestris) *Giant Sponge (spongus gluanteus) *Green Spider (arachnis viridis) *Jellyfish (aurelia magnificens) *Koi (koi kumonryu) *Ladybug (adalia octopunctata) *Magnificent Ray (manta magnificens) *Mosquito (aedes raymanis) *Mushroom (lycoperdon fugiferus) *Mutant Anemone (anemonia mutabilis) *Mutant Jellyfish (pelagia pachydermis) *Nautilus (nautilus fluoreus) *Palinurus (palinurus rupestris) *Planaire (planaria rupestris) *Polypody Amoeba (amoeba polypodia) *Purple Whale (megaptera purpurea) *Seagull (larus albus) *Sky-Blue Rascax (rascax caeruleus) *Sky Ray (manta cyanea) *Space Whale (megaptera anaerobia) *Spark (ignis ignifera) *Trilobite (trilobites saltans) *Two-Legged Crayfish (astacus erectus) *Two-Legged Otter (lutra erecta) *Two-Legged Toad (bufo erectus) *Vorax (vorax nocturnus) DomZ Creatures Even though these species are not naturally born or live on the planet, and only make their way to Hillys via wormhole (excluding the Pterolimax), they are still needed to complete the list of 'all species living on the Planet'. *DomZ Sarcophagus (sarcophagus domzii) *DomZ Sea Serpent (teratosaurus imperator) *Pterolimax (pterolimax gigantea) *Reaper (cyclopeus palustris) Unregistered Species These species should technically be needed in order to get a 'complete list', maybe excluding the High Priest, but do not, either due to a mistake/overlooking by Ubisoft or it was intentional to leave these species out. *Cow *Spirit Eater Triva *According to the Governor, this is the complete list of all the species living on Hillys, however there are more, such as the Cow (regular cow, not cow sapiens), which is only seen as corpses inside the Nutripils Factory, but cannot be photographed as a species, and is not needed to complete the list. *Even though the Governor states it is a list of all species living on Hillys, one species, the Space Whale, does not, and in fact flies and lives in space. Also, Hillys is not the home world of the DomZ, who only make their way into Hillys via wormholes and as such do not 'live' on the planet. To add to the irony, some DomZ species cannot be photographed at all, and do not count to the list, such as the Spirit Eater and the High Priest. Category:Beyond Good & Evil Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Database